


Thousand Blooms

by msbeatrix



Series: Desire of a Thousand Flowers [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Ninja, Romance, Vaginal Sex, adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbeatrix/pseuds/msbeatrix
Summary: She hates the facts that she is part of Hokage family. She tries to shows she is different from the rest of the family members by becoming a prison guard. But faith says other things when the leader of ANBU sees her potential.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Desire of a Thousand Flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943905
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe of Naruto where Sasuke never leave the village and never hate Itachi. A lot of facts will be changed in accordance to the plot but the Author will do the best to keep the real original plot. I do not own any Naruto character but I do own Ichika.

The alarm is ringing for the fourth time today. Inmates must be excited today, there has been so many fights unlike any other days. Ichika just sit down and about to eat her food when all guards were called to the hall due to group fighting. She close her bento box which she barely touch today and joins other guards in the hall. It was a mess. Inmates are fighting and she's hungry.

"Seems like someone has been continuously bothering Fujin and Raijin," she rolls her eyes annoyed. "It's really hard to calm them down."

She jumps to the middle of the hall and starts to do a hand seal. "Earth Release, Sinking Earth!"

As soon as she uses her jutsu, the ground changes into mud and when all inmates were half sinking, the ground change into hard soil again. Sbe walks to Fujin and Raijin.

"Who starts it? tell me or you won't get any food until tomorrow." Fujin and Raijin were furious but there is nothing they can do while they're stuck in Ichika's jutsu. 

"It was the new shinobi that just been moved recently, we don't know him but he keeps bothering us." Raijin explains. Ichika rolls her eyes again. Another inmate that come in and think they can rule in this prison. Ichika moves to Kamizuki Izumo, fellow guards. "Kamizuki-san, please find that inmate and put him in isolation. In the mean time, the hall will be closed for a week." Izumo nods and try to locate the inmate. 

That's the daily life of Senju Ichika. Being a direct descendent of Senju Tobirama doesn't make her to be the young lady that is served by 20 servant. No, she chose a life as prison guard and has reduced the attempt of prison escape since she joined in. However, from the far someone is watching her and thinking that she's wasting her skill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this plot, Itachi is much older in this story. Itachi will not be the leader of ANBU in the age of 13. Itachi and Ichika is the same age and Kakashi is older than the two of them.

Ichika walks her way to her house after a long day in prison. She stops her footsteps as she feels an eerie presence around her. She keeps her guard up but still keeping her calm. Suddenly the presence feels closer in fast speed. She turns around and then she saw he was standing behind her. Hatake Kakashi. The man that leads ANBU.

ANBU, they are the special assassination and tactical squad of Konohagakure. They do high rank mission secretly and work directly under Hokage. She pays close attention the man before her. Spiky silver hair, forehead protector covering his left eyes, and a mask. He moves closer to Ichika.

"What do you want?" Ichika is already tired and annoyed by what happen today. She doesn't want to do anything at the moment. However, she can't help but curious about ANBU's business. 

"Simple" Kakashi take out a piece of paper and gives it to Ichika. "Tomorrow you'll hand this paper to Hokage and you'll come to ANBU headquarter after the sunset"

"What?" Ichika look at the paper and read what written in it. It's a transfer request from prison to ANBU. If she gives it to Hokage it means she will resign as prison guard and join ANBU. "But-" it was only five seconds Ichika read the paper and Kakashi has disappeared. Of course, he's ANBU, he's good at come and go without anyone noticing. 

ANBU has never come to her mind when she's choosing a career. Growing up, she always saw some of them guarding her family house. Maybe that's what makes her think that ANBU is not for her. She never want to serve anyone in her life. But at this point of her life, she's dying to try something new and not just feeding some inmates. It doesn't take her a sleepless night to decide that she will join ANBU.

She's heading to Hokage office first thing in the morning with a paper given by Kakashi. Surprisingly, she feels excited to join ANBU.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She came to see the Third Hokage right away. "Ichika, it's a surprise." That old man grins after saw her. She's close with the Third Hokage as she is part of the Second Hokage family. "It's a good surprise." Ichika hand over the paper to Third Hokage.

He read the letter carefully and his expression change. He try to observe Ichika's expression and ask, "did Hatake came and told you to give this letter directly?" Ichika is a confused to see the changing of Third Hokage's expression. "Yes." 

The Third Hokage stares at Ichika's eyes. "I never thought you will agree to this, being part of ANBU is hard, there will be times when you have to do long-term mission away from the village, it's not just any A-rank or S-rank mission where you can go back as soon as you finish the mission."

She knows about this too. The Third Hokage always compliment her shinobi skill but she never thought that he will against this idea. "I'm not against it." The Third Hokage speaks up as if he reads her mind. "I just want you to sure"

Ichika made up her mind last night and she's not the type of person that just change mind when there's a little doubt. "I'm sure and I know what I'm doing" she answered sternly. 

The Third Hokage smile the put his hokage seal on top of the paper. "It's official then, welcome to ANBU." He gives the paper back to Ichika. Ichika is smiling from ear to ear, excited to see her future as ANBU.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She came to ANBU headquarter as soon after the sunset. If you see with your plain eyes, you won't be able to find it. It's because the headquarter is always covered by somekind of genjutsu to eliminate its presence. Ichika do her hand seal to release the effect of genjutsu on her. As soon as she do that, she can see the headquarter with some shinobi wearing ANBU mask guarding the building.

"Hatake-kun is waiting for you," said one of the ANBU. Ichika made up her mind once again and step in into the ANBU headquarter.

The place was huge, bigger then how it looks like from the outside. It was dark with only few lights from the candle light up the building. She saw several ANBU, they all seems to be busy discussing with their own teams. ANBU usually works in a team but there are some individual mission as well. She walks until she faces a huge door. They say it's where Hataki Kakashi wait for her, in his office. 

She knocks the giant door in front of her. It doesn't echo as she thought it would. 

"Come in," she hears voice telling her to come inside from the room. She open the door slowly and enter to Hatake's office. It was just a regular office, a lot of map and mission detail can be seen. Maybe she's imagining something more weird or even scary, ANBU always have that kind of image. This normal office looks nothing like she expect, but it's actually better.

Kakashi is sitting on his desk. In front of him stands another person, a man. She recognizes his clan's symbol, Uchiha. Safe to say that Uchiha Clan is the strongest clan in Konohagakure. He can't be ANBU since he's not wearing ANBU uniform. But again, she barely knows anything about ANBU so everything is possible. 

"You're here Senju-san, did everything go well with Hokage?" Kakashi asks surprisingly in a very friendly tone. 

"Oh, yes, everything is okay," Ichika answered it short, still surprised with Kakashi's friendly tone.

"Good then, I never though the Third Hokage will allow a Hokage descendant to join ANBU" Kakashi release some small laughs. He then realizes he hasn't introduce the man before him. "Oh, this is Uchiha Itachi, he's one of our strongest ANBU, he just finished his vacation after completing SS-Rank mission by himself."

Ichika look at Itachi. Their eyes meet. One thing that Ichika notices, Itachi is not the type that she can be friend with. Well, it's not like Ichika is joining ANBU to make friends. But one thing for sure, even a glance of him can intimidate Ichika and she's not the type that can easily be intimidated. But again, he just finished SS-Rank mission by himself.

"This is Senju Ichika, she'll be joining us from now on." Kakashi introduces Ichika to Itachi. "And it's your job to train her and supervise her first mission."

Ichika again glance at Itachi. The man that will be her supervisor. He's around the same age with Ichika but Ichika can't seem to remember him from the academy. She knows that she's the best shinobi in her batch so how can someone in her age supervise her. 

Itachi just nods after he listened to Kakashi explanation. "Huh? I guess ANBU really obeys their superior," Ichika is taken back by Itachi acceptance. 

After the briefing is done, the two of them is dismissed by Kakashi. They will need to report to Kakashi after 2 weeks, when Ichika is done with her ANBU orientation with Itachi. Ichika will not see Kakashi before then unless there are some situation. 

"You all can leave now." Kakashi smiles to Itachi, a surprisingly warm smiles. "I trust you, Itachi." Itachi just nods and then leave the room. Ichika follows after him.

"So, what do we do now?" there is no answer from Itachi. "What should I do?" still no answer from Itachi. "Am I suppose to know everything already?" Ichika is getting frustrated by Itachi's silent treatment. Before Ichika can say another words, Itachi hands her a scroll. 

"This is your first mission, study the detail and meet me at the meeting point before the sunrise." Itachi gives instruction in his cold tone. Ichika's finger is about to grab a string that tied the scroll before suddenly Itachi's hand snatch it from Ichika. "Are you out of your mind?"

Ichika froze after Itachi's sudden move. "Open it when you sure you are alone and safe." Ichika can see that Itachi is genuinely mad about it. 

"But, we're in the headquarter." Ichika tries to stand up for herself. Itachi eyes changes and shows disgusts. 

"Listen, Rookie." Itachi take a step closer to Ichika. 

"You are ANBU now." he comes closer to Ichika with intimidating eyes.

"Don't think that you are safe until you make sure you are safe." Now, Itachi's body is only few inches away from Ichika.

"Don't trust others until you are sure they are your allies." The small space between them starts to make Ichika feels uncomfortable and intimidated. 

"I don't care if you die because of your mistake, but the stake here is the village's safety." Ichika take a step back trying to make more space with Itachi that still coming closer.

"Understood?" Ichika's back is now touching the wall as there is no space behind her anymore. However, it doesn't stop Itachi. He keeps coming closer until their bodies touches each other. He looks down to her, thinking how small and fragile this new ANBU and without him realizing it, he has a smirk on his face. 

Itachi moves away from Ichika. She still frozen after feel so intimidated by Itachi. No matter how hard she tries to shake off his presence and intimidation, it really hard to ignore him and Itachi can see how hard she tries to loosen up. And it is amusing to him.

"Don't be late, Rookie," then Itachi disappears.


End file.
